Strange Name
by Alanna-twins
Summary: A fanfic of a certain captaintraitors childhood.Aah... And I didn't know what genre I should put this in, so I put it in General,not sure at the rating either.Thinking of a sequel...By Tezzino from Alannatwins


DISCLAIMER: It's obvious that I don't own Bleach.  
If I did, my loved boy's would be in the series much, much, muuuuch more.

A small child, looking to be around five years old sat in a dirty alley with his knees pulld up to his little chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. The child had sholderlenth greyish-purple, almost white bangs hanging in front of his eyes. He didn't move, but you could tell he ws alive, because he did breath.

Footsteps echoed through the almost empty alley and came closer to the child.

"Where is your family?" a deep voice from in front of the child asked.  
The child looked through slightly open foxeyes up at a tall man standing in front of him.

"Don't have any..." the child answered with a voice that sounded like it haven't been used in a long time.

"Would you like to be family with me?" the man asked and streched his hand out for the boy to take it.

The boy backed up harder to the wall he was sitting against and the answer came stuttered from his mouth; "N..n..no..o..."

The man ignored the fact that the boy had said no and grabbed the boys wrists and pulled him up on his feet.  
"Now come here boy, I won't hurt you." he said to the skinny boy.

"N..no..!" The boy said again and bit the mans hand.

"Ouch! Oh why you, you little brat"  
The man realized that he had let go of the boy when he bit him, he cursed and ran after the boy.  
The man pulled out a stick with a sharp metalhook and caught the childs ankel-joint so the child fell flat on the dirty ground.

"Hey chibi, no turning back on me now, you know." The child struggled and burrowed his fingers into the cold, hard stones on the ground, trying desperately to get away.  
All in vain it turned out, as the man pulled a sack out and threw the boy in it and tied the opening with a thick rope.

"Not so tough now, are we, chibi?" the man smiled evilly at the sack, very well aware of that the boy couldn't see him.

The man started walking through the alley and a few minutes later stopped in front of a door in the wall, and knocked at the door three times, waited five seconds then knocked two more times.  
A hole in the wall opened and the man went through it into a garden full with sakuratrees and a big house in the middle of the garden.

No one in the whole of Rokungai knew of this place exept for a few persons.  
The Hole in the wall closed and a maid walked up to him.

"May I tell Aizen-sama that you are here, sir?" she asked and bowed politely.

"Yes, do that. Let me know when he wants me there." Then he gestured to the sack. "And do tell him that I've got a good one with me. I will wait here for his answer."

"Hai." she bowed again and left.

'I wouldn't mind having her as payment.' he thought and put the sack down, ignoring the struggeling boy in the sack.  
The man began thinking of the maid he had decided to conquer.

---

"I heard that you've brought a new toy to me, Kuroki-kun." a tall brownhaired man said from a thronelike chair, looking down at the said man,who's name obviusley was Kuroki.  
A boy that looked around twelve with as brown hair as the man called Aizen-sama and gentle eyes stood beside the man on the chair, that stood on a little platform.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Kuroki said and untied the sack and shoved the boy on the hard stonefloor. A crack got heard and the child started crying from pain.  
His right arm had been broken when he landed on it.

"Urusai, chibi!" Kuroki kicked the boy hard on the back and then pulled him up in the back of the collar of his darkblue yukata.  
He then turned to Aizen Tobi, as the mans name was.  
"As usually it isn't my business to how these kids behave, that isn't my problem." he said.

"Yes, I belive you are right." Aizen-sama said and looked at the child hanging in the air in front of him.  
"You will be paid good for this one, Kuroki-kun. Do you have any request?"

Kuroki smirked evilly. "Actually, I do. That maid that opened the hole for me today."

"Of course." Aizen-sama answered, smiling. "She will come with you when you leave. I will also take the liberty to send some money with her, as thanks for all you have done to me."

Kuroki let go of the boy and bowed. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, Aizen-sama. I shall take my leave." And with that said he left the room with an evil smile on his lips.

---

"What is your name, chibi?" Aizen-sama asked as he went to the boy that was now sitting on the floor. The boy didn't answer first, but then said; "Have No.."

"So..You have not got a name?" Aizen-sama kneeled down in front of the child. "Then I will give you a name..." he thought about it for a while and then spoke again. "You are the first one that is this cute and vulnerable that I have had..." he said. "That will make the first part of your last name.. Ichi... And on that we add.. maru? That sounds good. Ichimaru. And first name... What about...Gin..?" he gave the older boy a fast look and then returned his gaze to the newly-named boy. "Your name is settled. Ichimaru Gin..."

---

The man snapped his fingers two times and two guards came to him.

"You," He pointed to one of the men. "will take Gin to the 'marking-room', and prepare him for the marking." He then turned to the other man and said; "You will come with me to prepare the instrumentes." The two men nodded short and Aizen-sama turned to the older boy. "Sousuke, my son, you will come with me to help"  
Aizen Sousuke nodded and then Gin got dragged out of the room as Tobi and Sousuke left another way.

---

Gin screamed when the branding-iron pressed against his left shoulder. He started to cry as it got removed only to get another one pressed just beneath the other, and it continued until it had walked down to his elbow. Then it started with the second just beneath the first, but this time it went down his chest.  
They pressed the branding-irons onto him again, and it walked down his back.  
Then, a round branding-iron pressed around the first burnmark, and it started glowing weakly in white, before it turned totally black.

Tobi smiled down on the markings on the boy, and then looked to his son.  
"Do not forget that that will be yours the day I die, Sousuke. You will be free to order him to do anything you want, and if he do not do as you tell him you release the spell that is in the markings. You know the spell?"

"Hai." Sousuke answered and smiled. He did look forward to the day he would get everything.

"Now, go to your lesson." Tobi said to Sousuke and his son left with a 'Hai'  
"And you clean Gin up and treat his wounds." he said to a maid that bowed and pulled the boy out from the room.  
"You prepare the room." he said to another maid that also disappeared.

---

Gin had gotten his arm bandaged hard, he had been washed with soap for the first time in his life, and his hair was clean and soft.  
Now he wore a white yukata made from silk and sat on a big bed with white silksheets.  
He had been wondering what was going on, and why there was a almost round hook stuck in the bed's wooden front.

He heard a click from the massive wooden doors, and in came Tobi, he to dressed in a white silkyukata.  
Gin sat there as the man walked to him and stroke his cheek. Gin stiffened and tried to pull back, but the man grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed and took out a rope made of silk from a little table beside the bed and tied Gin's arms up to the hook.

"Wha..?" Gin started but got quiet when the man's lips pessed against the boy's. Gin struggled to get away from the man who had started to tore his yukata in pieces.  
He cried out load and tears streamed down his face as the man's nails broke his white skin and strained the sheets in red as his blood ran down his body.

"Plea-Ah!" The boy cried out in pain when the man entered him. He had never gone through this ever before.  
His tears kept falling and wet the sheets.

---

The room was dark and the small window had bars so no escape was possible.

The child sat on a wooden bench under the window and looked at the moon's shadow falling on the floor. It had now been six months since he came to the Aizen-mansion, and the only persons that ever came there was Kuroki and a boy that looked to be around 17 years old, by the name Tousen.  
So the only persons he ever saw was Tobi, Sousuke, the maids and guards, Kuroki and Tousen.

Much had happened durin the half year, more than being through the same thing every night and then being thrown into the cell to be held out of the way.

He had learned that if he didn't do as he was told they would punish him severly.  
The second night of harassement Tobi ordered him to smile while it happened, and as Gin could not do so, Tobi gave him a deep cut with a knife that lay on the bedroomtable.  
So next time he got ordered to smile, he smiled weakly throughout the whole torement, even though it was a weak smile he got better at smiling after each week until Tobi was pleased with it.

On the other hand, Tobi's son, Sousuke, was never pleased with his fathers toy. One time, when he wanted Gin to do acrobatics, and Gin couldn't do it, he told him that the monky should be quiet and do it's circustricks.

It resulted in Gin being without food for a week for disobeying the young master.

Gin shivered from the cold wind that took snow in with it and it fell on the little boy.

"Why'd ta be like'ts?" he asked himself when he thought of the world outside the bars and walls that kept him caged like a laboratoryrat.  
All years of nearly never have used his voice, he couldn't talk without many grammatical errors. Like he cared anyways.  
No one wanted him to speak, they just wanted him to be quiet and do as told.

---

The celldoor opened and a guard came in.

CRASH!!

The boy had been trapped for many years now, he was now almost 100 years old and looked like ten, and he had observed the guards movementpatterns and when the guards swiched. He couldn't the clock, so he read from where the sun and moon was standing and made reminders in his head.  
Now he had decided to try to make a run for.  
He had splittered the bench he uised to sit on, and hit the guard hard in the head so the guard coming with his food so he blacked out.  
He took the mans katana and keys and locked the door to the cell.  
He runned down the corridor he'd been led through so many times, and walked carfully up the stairs without making a sound.  
It was strange.  
That there was no guards that is.  
Did something happen?  
Whatever.

He came up to the top of the stairs and looked around.  
The main entrance was there, the big wooden doubledoors. But there was a guard.  
'Meby I shol'da take ta backdoor.' he though, thoughts as misspelled as his speechs.

He quietly and slow walked the room, when he saw that the guard was fast asleep. 'Lousy.' he thought. 'Safe to low...'

He reached the door to the kitchen and pressed his ear to it.  
Not a sound.  
He walked in.  
The room was empty and the kitchenpersonel wasn't there.  
'Good.' he thougth and walked to the backdoor.

It was locked.

Of course it was locked, they didn't want any thieves, did they?

Well that did not help when you had the keys, or at least he hoped that the guard had had the key to the backdoor.

He hadn't.

"Whatta hell!" he said before remembering that he should be quiet.  
He could hear footsteps walking the hall and the door opened.  
He almost got caught.

Almost.

He threw himself down under a table and saw a pair of feets in geta walk to the fireplace and sit down in a chair that stood in front of it.  
Soon he heard snored from the man that had now fallen asleep.

Gin crawled out from his hiding and saw keys in the man's belt.  
He tiptoed to the man and streched out his fingers to grabb the keys when the man suddenly opened his eyes.  
Gin had no time for hiding and got lift from the floor by the collar of his darkblue yukata.  
"Hey kid, I do not know who you are, but what were you trying to do?" the man said in an angry voice.

"Gomenne!" Gin squeaked in fear.

The man looked at the kids face for a minute that felt like years from Gin's point of veiw.

Then the man said ; "I do not know how you came here little thief, but I will let you go on one condition."

"Anythin" Gin squealed back making the man smirk.

"I know what Aizen-sama does to his little toy, and I've always wanted to do the same." Gin's face lost all of it's little color it had. 'No more..' he thought, but he really wanted to get out of there.

He nodded and the man sat him on the floor and locked the door.  
The he smirked and pulled off Gin's yukata, but he didn't seem to notice the burntmarkes that still was as black as ever.  
Gin closed his eyes and just waited for the pain.

---

It took the man only ten minutes to get satisfied, and then he unlocked the backdoor and pushed out the boy and after that, the boy's clothes got thrown out.  
The door closed and locked.

He started to get dressed and started then running through the garden to the hidden entrance.  
He opened it and crawled out into the night.

---

He walked through the dirtiest parts of Rukongai.  
It was there he had been born, and then abandondend.  
He really didn't know how he had survived, but somehow, he had.  
This part of Rukongai he remembered how to find his was here, afterall, it was were he had lived for nearly 50 years, until Kuroki had taken him to Aizen's place.

And finally he was free.

He was bothered by one thing though.

The burningmarks.

But to think of that later, first he had to eat something.  
But it was some kind of power, wasn't it?  
He wondered why it was like that, that almost no one got hungry.  
Was that why he was abandoned?

Probably.

---

One month later he walked on a dusty and abandoned moor with dead trees.  
He had just stole some food when he saw something.

He walked to it, and changed the last thought.

It wasn't something, it was someone.

A girl...

Why was she laying there?

He heard a growl and looked down at the girl again.

Was she hungry?

It seemed like that was the case...

He gentely pushed some food to her mouth and said; "Eat"  
The girl slowly opened her eyes and blinked.

"The fact that ya fainted fro' hunger means... ...ya have it too, right? Power?"

She looked up at him. "You too?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, me too. Ichimaru Gin. Nice ta meet ya."

"Gin..." A small smile, almost invisibe, crept on her face. "Weard name..."

END 


End file.
